It's Time to Shine- Part 3
It's Time To Shine- Part 3 -The next morning- Bunny: *wakes up* Ahhh! What a good sleep. Oh yeah! I need to go and see those three girls again. -puts on clothling- -scene flashes to Professor's home- Bunny: So this is the place? *knocks* Hello? Anyone? -door opens- Bubbles: Oh, Bunny! Welcome, come on in! Bunny: Thank you. *walks in* Bubbles: Guys, Bunny's here! Blossom: Hi, Bunny. -Blossom elbows Buttercup- Buttercup: What? Blossom: *whispers in Buttercup's ear* Say hello. Buttercup: *signs* Hi. Bunny: Hello. Blossom: That reminds me, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Blossom, as you know I'm the leader. Bubbles: *cheerful* I'm Bubbles, and I am also the bubbly one, heehee! Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup, and the girl who dislikes anything that has anything to do with girliness﻿. Bunny: I can see. Blossom & Bubbles: *giggles* Ha ha ha ha.... -scene flashes to them on the couch- Blossom: So Bunny, we would like to talk to you about something. Bunny: Yes? Bubbles: Well, we saw on the news last night that you are the new powerpuff girl. Bunny: Oh yes, they mention something about that. I have no idea what a powerpuff girl is. Blossom: Well, ''we're ''The Powerpuff Girls, superheroes that protect New Townsville. Buttercup: And we have superpowers, well super weapons. Blossom: Do you possess any powers? Bunny: Now that you mention it the weirdest thing happened yesterday. When I walking down the neighborhood, I suddenly saw a big white light coming at me and I turned into this form in some outfit in a skirt. Blossom: Then that means white z rays hit you. But how? Bubbles: Do you have anything that looks like this? -Bubbles shows her transformation ball- Bunny: Oh, yes. You mean this thing that looks like a rock? -Bunny shows a purple transformation ball- Buttercup: She really does have what we have. Blossom: But how? ???: Yikes! Heeeeeelp!! Bubbles: What was that? Buttercup: Sounds like a scream for help. Action time! Blossom: Let's go! -Transformation: Hyper Blossom- Blossom: Blossom!! -Transformation: Rolling Bubbles- Bubbles: Bubbles!! -Transformation: Powered Buttercup- Buttercup: Buttercup!! -Outfit changes- Bunny: What do I do? Blossom: Ummm? I guess you can come with. Bunny: Well okay. -The Powerpuff Girls run outside- Blossom: Alright, what's the trouble! Bubbles: Hey, look it's Mojo! Bunny: That's the same guy who was attacking this! Buttercup: It looks like he's attacking that girl over there! Mojo: So you're a powerpuff too huh? Bell: Eeek! I have no idea what you're even talking about! Mojo: That's what they all say. Bell: Help! Blossom: Check it out, that girl is wearing the same outfit as us. Bubbles: She must had gotten hit by some white z rays. Buttercup: No kidding! Blossom: Whatever, let's go help her. Bunny! Bunny: Yes? Blossom: You protect her while we'll deal with Mojo. Bunny: No problem. Blossom: Hey Mojo! Leave her alone! Mojo: Ah, The Powerpuff Girls, haven't seen you in awhile. Blossom: We were just having a little break. Mojo: Maybe a ''long ''break. Buttercup: *whispers* That didn't work. Mojo: And you! Purple girl, you were that powerpuff that ruined my great plans! Bunny: Yes, attacking the citzens here is wrong. Mojo: Well, you will be wrong once I get my revenge on you. Blossom: Not if we get the say in that! Bubbles & Buttercup: Yeah! Mojo: Is that so? Very well, you three girls will be the perfect workout for my newest machine, The Monk-101 X! -The Monk-101 X appears and Mojo gets in- Mojo: *loud* Are you ready, girls?! Buttercup: We're always ready for anything, Mojo! Blossom: Let's go, girls! -The Powerpuff Girls fly to fight the robot- Bunny: Hello, are you okay? Bell: I'm okay. Thank you. Bunny: You're welcome. How did you got all dressed up in that outfit? Bell: I have no idea. I was just walking from school until I saw this white light come flying near this child so I cover them and this happened. Bunny: The same exact thing happened to me. Bell: It, It did? Bunny: Yup. Bell: What's you're name? Bunny: Bunny, yours? Bell: My name's Bell, nice to meet you. Bunny: Nice to meet you too. Bell: So who are those girls? Bunny: They are The Powerpuff Girls. Bell: The Powerpuff Girls? Never heard of them. Bunny: Me neither, but they are really nice superheroes with superpowers. They're just like us. Mojo: Take this! Bubbles: Blossom, look out! -Blossom dodges the robotic arm- Blossom: Whoa! Thanks, Bubbles! Bubbles: No prob- -Monk-101 X grabs Bubbles with it's arm- Bubbles: Ack! Mojo: Ha ha! Is that all you got? Buttercup: I got ya! *uses hammer on arm* Buttercup: Errr, this robot is as hard as a rock! Mojo: And not just that, this thing keeps it's balance in case if Blossom uses her yo-yo, the glass on the top protects me and can't get broken in case if Bubbles uses her bubblewand, and this robot's metal is just as hard as a rock in case if Buttercup uses her hammer. Blossom: Errr, this is useless now. Mojo: You got that right! -Robotic arm grabs both Blossom and Buttercup- Blossom & Buttercup: Ack! Bunny: Oh no! Mojo: You're useless now, Powerpuff Girls! Surrender now! Bunny: Oh they need help! Bell: But what can we? Bunny: There's only one thing to do. -Transformation: Boucing Bunny- Bunny: Bunny!! -outfit changes- Bell: Wow, you weren't kidding. But how does this stop that weird guy? Bunny: Easy, we use super weapons. My weapon's a frisbee. Did you get a weapon after the transformation? Bell: Yes, it was these two tangerines. Bunny: Then let's go kick some monkey butt! -Bunny slowly flies up- Bell: Whoa! You can fly? Bunny: Yup, you can too, try. -Bell begins to fly- Bell: Whoa, cool. Bunny: So let's fight! Hey, Mojo! Mojo: Errr, not you again, and it looks like you brought a friend. Bunny: That's right, and we're here to save The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo! Mojo: Is that so, then try it! -robot tries to hit Bunny and Bell but they both dogde it- Blossom: Quick, use your weapons! Bunny: Right! *throws frisbee at glass* -The frisbee doesn't break the glass- Mojo: Ha ha, this glass is hard enough for even a frisbee to break it. -The Monk 101 X hits Bunny- Bunny: Onch! Mojo: Ha! How do you enjoy it? Bell: Bunny! Mojo huh, well take this! *rings tangerines* -Tangerines make a loud noise- Bubbles: Eeeeeeek!! Buttercup: That sound is very loud that it might break my eardrums! Blossom: But look! It's working! Mojo: Acccccck!! That noise is so annoying that it's ringing my eardrums! -glass breaks- Mojo: Ahh, crud.... Bunny: Now's our chance, Bell, you free The Powerpuff Girls while I deal with the monkey. Bell: Roger! -Bunny grabs Mojo- Mojo: Ha, ha, ha, s-s-sorry....... Bunny: I don't think so! -Bunny spins Mojo and then throws him in the sky; blasting him off- Mojo: Accccck!!!!!!! Bell: Emmmmm! -Bell free The Powerpuff Girls- Buttercup: Hi-YA!! -Buttercup smashes the robot causing an explosion- Bubbles & Buttercup: Yes! We saved the day! Blossom: No, ''they ''saved the day. Bunny: We, we did? Bell: I guess, we did most of the work. Bunny & Bell: *giggles* Hahaha.... '''''TOO BE CONTINUE....'''''=